Feel Real
by basixbarnes
Summary: "That's the time it took, to calm these things, now you've got to breathe,"
1. chapter 1

"Okay, so the science fair is coming up," I paused and looked at Peter, "What are we going to do?" I asked, but Peter wasn't looked nor paying attention to me, I groaned. "Goodbye Peter," I said as I stood and gathered my stuff and walked away from the lunch table that we were currently sitting at.

I walked down the hall back to my locker that was beside Peter's. I pushed my knee up against the bottom row of locker's and put my books on my legs, I quickly tried to put my combination in, but my books started falling. I closed my eyes and waited for all my notes to be scattered across the hallway, but I didn't hear the books hit the floor. I opened my eyes and seen Peter leaning against the lockers with my books in his hands, "You need a bigger backpack," He said and I rolled my eyes, I turned back to my locker and put in my combination in quickly, "I would if my parents would quit arguing enough for me to ask," I say as I open my locker and grabbed the books out of his hands and shoved them into the locker.

I grabbed my fresh new gym clothes and gym shoes and closed the locker back, I pulled my medium size backpack off my shoulders and unzipped it. Stuffing my clothes in there quickly I turned and walked away from Peter, "Hey, wait up," Peter said as he quickly catches up, "I'm trying to get to the gym early so I don't have to hear that girl you have drooling over at lunch talk about how her life is perfect," I say as I kept looking forward, "Hey, Em she's a sweet girl," Peter said and I rolled my eyes, "Sure, keep telling yourself that," I said as I round the corner.

"Hey, you know the Science Fair is coming up, have anything in mind?" Peter asked and I stopped in the middle of the hallway, "I literally asked you that not even 3 minutes ago," I looked at him and he stood there, "You did?" He asked confused, "I don't think you asked," Peter said and I shook my head, "Yeah, I did, but you was too busy drooling on the lunch table," I said and turned on my heels and walked into the gym.

"Emma, I swear I didn't hear you," Peter said, "I have to go change out, I'll see you when the class starts," I said as I walked into the girl's locker room. I quickly change and put my hair into a high ponytail and retied my shoes. I put my backpack into my locker and locked it up.

I walked back out and sat on the bleachers and pulled my phone out and went through my Instagram quickly before I heard someone sit down beside me, I looked over and seen Peter. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you when you asked about the Science Fair," He said as he leaned his head on my shoulder, I sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to even participate this year," I said as I picked at the already chipped fingernail polish, "Why?" He asked, "You know how my parents are," I said and I leaned my head against his, "Aunt May can pay for it," Peter said and I shook my head, "No, she already has enough dealing with you, maybe I can get a small job and pay for it, but I highly doubt I will be able to get paid in enough time to may for the entry fee," I said and I leaned my head back against the brick wall, I watched as the male coach came in and students started flooding into the gym.One of Peter's friends came up the bleachers and talked to him, I didn't pay attention, I was looking at Peter.

After the bell rung, I walked down the hall to my locker and put the combination in and pulled my backpack out and shut it, Peter was standing beside me, "Burger joint?" He asked, and I shook my head, "I don't have any money today, mom was still asleep when I left and dad was in the garage," I said and we both walked down the hall and squeezed through the crowd of people, "I'm paying," Peter said as we walked down the sidewalk, "Please quit being sweet to me," I said and I looked over at him, "Hey, you're my best friend, and I'm always here for you," Peter said, yep, friend zone how great is that? "Sometimes, I want to punch you because you're that annoying," I said and Peter draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "And I will continue to annoy you," He said and lead me to the burger joint we always go to after school.

We walked by a police officer and his radio started going off, "We have a bank robbery on 150th street," the radio said and Peter dropped his arm and opened the door for me when we got to the burger joint. We got seated and Peter said he had to go to the bathroom, I sat at the booth silently and played on my phone. "Are you ready to order?" I looked up and seen the male waiter standing at the end of the booth with his small order type book and a pin in his hand, "Oh, I'm waiting for my friend to get out of the bathroom," I said as I smiled up at him, "Okay, I'll check back by in a couple of minutes," He smiled and walked away, I quickly texted Peter, "What in the hell are you doing?" I sent it, it's been five or six minutes since he went, I hope he is okay. As the waiter aid he would come and check back by in a few minutes and he did, "I'm still waiting," I said and he nodded and told me the same thing like he did the last time.

45 minutes passed and I finally gave up and left the shop and started walking home. Did he leave on purpose? I asked myself, it was started to get a little dark and the walk to my house was pretty far and not having money to take the bus sucked. I decided to take a shortcut and cut through a back alley.

I gripped the strap of my backpack, I heard something behind me and quickly I turned and seen nothing. I let out a shaky breath and turned back around and seen something leaning against the brick wall. My heartbeat started to quicken and I turned back around and started walking back out of the alley. I felt someone grab my backpack and pull me back and I hit the brick wall, I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut trying to make the pain go away.

I opened them and seen an older guy with a knife, his arm was across my chest keeping me against the wall, the pressure from his arm against my chest was making it hard to breathe, "Give me all the money that you have," He said, his voice was hoarse, "I-I don't have any money, I swear," I said and he pressed the knife against my stomach, my eyes widen and I gasped, "Please," I said and I close my eyes, I heard the guy yell and the pressure on my chest quickly went away, I opened my eyes and seen the guy against the wall with white stringy covering his mouth and his body, "You okay?" I heard and I seen, what I hope to be a person. I could tell by the voice it was a male, he had a red suit and black goggles on. I started freaking out and I punched the guy in the face. I took off running not looking back, I didn't let up on running either. I ran till I was in my bedroom.

I was breathing heavily, "What the hell," I mumbled to myself. I let my backpack fall on the floor and I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair and grabbed my phone and went to Peter's and I messaged, I shook my head and put my phone on charge and went to bed.


	2. 2

A/N I'm going to fix my mistakes later, I just really wanted to post this.

I hit my alarm clock and sat up in my bed, I groaned at the pain that I felt in the back of my head. I checked the time and quickly got up. I grabbed a pair of science academy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and brushed my teeth quickly. I grabbed some of my makeup and stuffed it in my bag, I pulled my phone off charge. I grabbed my phone charger and my headphones, shoving it into my backpack. I slipped my converses on and slipped out my bedroom quickly. I didn't bother saying anything to my parents. I grabbed an apple and walked out.

One of Peter's friends lived next to me, I walked up beside him. "Hey Ned," I said as I fixed my backpack and bit into my apple, "Hey Emma," I heard him say, I swallowed the piece of apple, "Have you heard anything from Peter?" I asked checking my phone. "He usually texts me every morning," I said and Ned shook his head. "No, I texted him last night about the science fair, seeing if you and him wanted to work with me," Ned said and we started walking into the school parking lot. I saw one of the basketball players start walking over to Ned and I. "Oh no," I heard Ned mumbled, I put my hand on his back and made him walk a little faster. "Just don't say anything," I whispered, I felt Caleb grab my backpack and jerk it off of me. I turned around quickly and punched him in the nose. He quickly dropped my bag and I grabbed it and started walking into the entrance of the school. "Em," Ned said catching up, "You just punched him," he said as he got beside me, "Yeah," I said as we walked down the hall to our lockers.

"What if you get in trouble?" He asked and I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, if I do, then I guess I do," I said as I put my combination in and opened my locker. "If you see Peter, tell him I didn't come today. I'm going to the library and studying for our test in English today," I said as I pulled my English book out and slammed my locker shut and walked down the hall. I slid through the crowd and walked down the steps, turning left I walked into the Library.

No one literally comes in, so peace and quiet. I went to the back table near the window and sat down, I put my feet in the chair in front of me and opened my textbook. I started going over the lesson that we have been doing for the past two weeks. I could see people walk down the hall outside of the library.

After I finished studying a bit, the morning bell was rung and I packed my stuff up and walked out is the library and back up the stairs. I haven't seen Peter, maybe he didn't come today. As I walked down the hall that was full of students I seen a guy standing at the end of the hall, my eyebrows furrowed. I felt someone grabbed my arm, quickly I turned and it was just Ned, "What is it?" I asked, "Peter still isn't here," He said, "Maybe he is just sick, you can hang out with me today if you want," I said, Ned nodded and I walked to my English classroom, Ned hot on my heels.

I sat in the back where I normally sat, Ned sat beside me where Peter usually sits. "Will you study with me? English is hard for me and I need to make an A on this test," Ned asked and I nodded, "Sure," I pulled my textbook back out and I started giving him questions. The tardy bell rang and I turned to see Peter breathing heavily at the door, I turned back around. "Mrs. Cane isn't here yet, we still have time to study," I said and Peter popped up beside me. "You're late," I said as I looked through my book. "Yeah, I ran because I missed the bus," Peter said still out of breath.

"I'm sorry Ned, I need to go use the restroom, I'm sure Peter will help you unless he leaves you," I said and I glared up at Peter. "Thank you for helping me while you could Em," Ned said and I nodded, "No problem. Will you tell Mrs. Crane when she comes in the room I went to the restroom?" I asked Ned and he nodded, "I can," he said and I stood up and slid my phone into my back pocket.

I walked up the middle row and out the classroom, luckily the bathrooms were just a few feet down the hall. I picked the rest of my chipped fingernail polish as I walked, I looked up and seen the man I saw earlier, "Hey, are you lost?" I asked as I walked past the girl's bathroom, the man said nothing, I can show you where the office is if that's what you're looking for I said. As I got closer I could see something in his hand.


End file.
